Sleepy Dragon Inn
by radingsouls4u
Summary: After Teaching at Hogwarts were did Lupin go? This is a tale of how he was acepted by a young witch. Who is she and why does she not hate him like everyone else? Shes a Witch after all isnt she?
1. Welcome to Sleepy Dragon Inn!

"Sirius Black Still At Large" read the Daily Prophet.

"Hm, good for him. He deserves his freedom. The Ministry were fools for not filing out the proper investigations and I feel a bigger fool for even doubting him."

Remus Lupin was sitting in the bedroom he had rented in a not so far muggle town. Naturally it was above a Wizards Inn hidden from the muggles. The room itself was horrible! It was small, damp, a slit in the wall served as a window, a fireplace only small enough for head calls, there was a reasonable sized four poster bed which unsurprisingly lay home to woodlice and bared half moth eaten curtains. Remus, tired, weary and hungry sat in the disfigured arm chair, its seams were splitting and foam was bursting though the torn 70's flower print. He lay the newspaper down onto the woodlouse infested table next to him and stared into the dark space between himself and the wall in front of him. One small movement in the armchair caused more stuffing to fall out onto the dirty wooden floor that creaked with every step you took. The wall that was in front of him was damp and at the corners the shabby wallpaper was threatening to come away '_perhaps it would be an improvement if it did',_ he thought absently.

As he looked about the room he contemplated, '_It'll do for the now I guess'._

As he got up to look out of the window there was a knock on the door.

"Hello?"

Remus had always had a way of sounding charming though very few knew that it was simply second nature to him.

He opened the door to find a slightly grubby looking man, half bald indicating his age and a fairly large belly. He was looking at Remus as though he would bite his face off.

"H...ello...I'm sorry to disturb you sir but ye see I've had some ... well err complaints...yer see and I have ta ask ye to leave..."

The grubby little man took a few steps back from the door indicating that he was expecting a confrontation.

"Oh... well you see I've rented this room out for a few nights and I've only been here for one... I haven't been noisy... well I hope I haven't... wait what was the complaint again, sorry?"

The man just stared at Lupin like common courtesy was unknown to him.

"Well...w..ell ye see..."

There was a cough that came from the right of the little man, Remus turned his head round to see where it came from and found himself looking at a very tall and stick like witch. She almost looked as stern as McGonnagal. Her beady eyes were staring at him, growling at him in disgust. He could tell that she was the complainer, either that or the grubby mans wife.

"Oh ... I see..."

It just occurred to him that it was probably in the papers days ago...he had just missed it. The papers probably got word of him leaving Hogwarts and about the tiny little, wizard hating, fact that he was a Werewolf.

'G_reat, just peachy',_ he thought to himself.

"So ye see -"

"Oh...Oh yes... and don't worry...I don't bite (the little man winced at this comment) so you can stop looking so worried. No don't worry I'll leave immediately"

Lupins tone was harsher this time though not as harsh as it should have been, but what could he do, he was use to it by now wasn't he?

And so with a false smile and two flicks of his wand he picked up his trunk and made his way through the slimy hall and out the door of the wizarding Inn and into the dark and bitter night.

He was walking for about what he reckoned was a few hours, 'I_ guess I'm going to have to find a muggle establishment to spend the night then. I'm just gracious that Albus gave me some muggle money to use as well as more than enough gallions than I deserve... Em now where does one find a suitable muggle Inn to stay?'_

The cold was starting to get to him so as he flipped up the collar of his tattered jacket, trying to keep some heat in, he saw a light coming from a nearby alleyway, it looked warm and welcoming.

His curiosity got the better of him as it wasn't everyday he felt like their was a place for him to go, but this light ... this light felt as though it was beckoning him to come towards it. So he did, slowly but surely he turned the corner that led into the alleyway.

But, the light was gone. '_Where did it go? Where did it come from?' _

He was soon answered when a door swung open and nearly hit his cold face.

"AI! AND I WONNI BE COMIN BACK E-ER!"

A dark man slumped out of the door that had appeared and fell flat on his face. With a great THUD! a tankard came following him, flying out of the doorway and hit the back of the man's head.

"YES YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK HERE OR I'LL CALL THE MINISTRY ON YOU! NOW HURRY UP AND GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR YOU DRUNK! WHAT IF A MUGGLE SAW YOU?"

'_Muggle? So this was a wizarding establishment?'_

No reply came from the drunk that only lay a few feet away from Remus and the door.

"I think that tankard knocked him out cold, you have a very good arm, have you played in quiditch?"

Remus looked in the direction of the woman's voice with a friendly smile. His golden/brown eyes were filled with the light coming from the door of the tavern were the witch stood only making out her silhouette he moved forward.

"Who are you?" asked the young witch with a slightly surprised tone.

She hadn't noticed Remus Watching the little show.

"Ah I'm sorry, I'm Remus Lupin, Pleasure to meet you." as he said this he held out his weary hand to the woman to greet her.

"Remus Lupin" she pondered for a minute" Oh ... Oh" she sounded as though she just understood what that meant.

"You're the werewolf aren't you?"

After a slight pause he replied, "I'm afraid so" He lowered his head and looked away from the figure of the woman to the unconscious drunk "Sorry if you wish me to leave I'll go..."

He turned on his heels to head out of the alleyway when the young witch spoke again.

"Hey wait, Hold on!.." Lupin didn't turn to her "No its fine honestly. Do you want to come in? I own this Inn so you don't need to worry about anyone hassling you."

The dark cloud looming over Remus seemed to lift.

"Really you can come in, I mean you were going to weren't you? Sorry...I shouldn't have just come to that conclusion. I.-"

"Oh No! Please don't apologise its fine really, yes I was going to enter but wasn't sure if I'd be welcome. I doubt your customers would appreciate it, anyways -" She interrupted him with a stream of no's.

"NO, seriously I mean it come in"

At that she grabbed his arm and toed the young blonde man into the Inn through the bright light. As soon as his eyes adjusted he noted that it was a small Inn. Only a few tables and chairs were clumped into a corner to the left next to the bar in the middle of the room and from what he could tell the stairs up to the next floor were left to where they had just entered.

"Welcome to the 'Sleepy Dragon Inn!'"


	2. Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I Still don't own harry potter or any other j.k rowling characters

**Chapter 2**

Getting to know you.

"Come in, come in! Grab a seat" said the witch excitedly. She was almost skipping as she made her way behind the bar.

As Lupins eyes adjusted to the light in the inn he took a seat in front of the small bar.

"What will you have?" beamed the young witch.

"Oh, em fire whiskey please. It was awfully cold out there." he smiled back at her.

She was a very pretty witch. Long raven hair that fell to her waist. It was straight from the top but as it gradually got lower it became curls. It was very cute he thought to himself. Her eyes were like amber, bright and deep, intense was the colour. She was slightly smaller than him about 5,6 in height and was very slim. She wasn't a sticky figure. She had curves and her outfit didn't hide them. What surprised Remus the most was that her out fit consisted of Muggle Clothing. It was a pleated black, red and white tartan skirt that was three quarters down her thigh. Pretty dark brown knee high boots and a lovely black V neck top. The sleeves were very long he noticed as she reached for a bottle on a shelf.

"AH! Oh Bugger !" she cried out. She was trying hard to reach the bottle but it was just too high and she almost lost her footing and fell, well she would have if it hadn't been for Remus sharp eye sight. He was on his feet in no time and had caught her just as she was about to fall. He couldn't help but chuckle at her efforts.

"Here I'll get it for you."  
With one stretch he took the bottle down and handed it to her. The bottle didn't have any label on it though he assumed it was the fire whiskey which he had asked for.

Behind the bar was very small and Remus had become suddenly aware that he was extremely close to the young witch. His left arm was still around her and her scent was slowly filling his senses. It was roses and thyme. He took a sharp intake of breath along with her smell unaware that his eyes were shutting as he unknowingly examined her scent. It was Intoxicating.

The witch couldn't help but notice the sharp intake of breath from behind her. He was smelling her? '_Oh_' she thought and blushed slightly before turning to face him, just then she realised he still had a hold of her waist.

He was handsome and extremely cute even through his tired and weary appearance. Strands of light brown hair were covering part of his face. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to sweep them behind his ear and have a better look at his face. His eyes were partially closed from examining her scent but she could see his Golden eyes staring at her through thick lashes. His robes looked quite shabby. He was also only slightly taller than her. His pale complexion and slim build only added to his weary appearance, She didn't care, not when she could see his good looks. His grip on her waist didn't falter. It was warm and comforting.

After long and awkward silence she decided to speak up,  
"So how about that drink then?" she said after clearing her throat. Some how a lump managed to work its way up there whilst in the silence of each others gazes ()

"Ah... yes." He seemed to be in a dreamy daze as he let go of her and went back to his seat. She poured both of them a glass and left the bottle out.

"It's very nice." He said indicating the inn.

"Hm?...Oh right, sorry. Yeah it's ok. Brings in the money." she looked saddened at these words.

"So you run this place by yourself?" he didn't want to be caught in the awkward silence again.

"Yes" it was a straight forward answer

Remus seemed to be growing concerned. She was a young female witch running an inn by herself. What if something were to happen? It must be extremely hard, especially with all these drunks. Ok the man out side unconscious wasn't an exception; she had proven she could take care of him but what would happen if it was more than one man? He couldn't hide the expression of shock and anger on his face fast enough before she looked at him.

"What? Is it so hard to believe that I can run this Inn by myself?" She looked annoyed at his reaction.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't mean to seem...Well isn't it difficult? You must get an awful lot of drunken men in here -"

"I told you we don't get that many customers in here"

His look of confusion only added to her annoyance.

"I make drinks" she sighed in frustration. "And sell them off to other pubs."

"Oh, well that seems profitable" A wave of relief came over him and drove away the anger and most of the concern.

"I guess so." The saddened expression was back in place of the look of frustration.

He downed the whiskey in his glass and refilled both glasses. He was about to gulp down another glass when all of a sudden, "What's it like?"

He nearly spat out his drink.

"Oh sorry..."

"No its quiet alright." he said reassuringly before wiping his mouth dry with the ends of his worn sleeve.

"What's what like?" He was curious as to what she meant exactly, though he suspected it was about being a werewolf? What would he say if it was? _'Oh its lovely, you get to go through a horrid and painful transformation once a month and you're hated by all witch and wizard kind not to mention being feared by the muggles in ridiculous story's. Cant get a job because of my condition, people don't even want to have anything to do with me except for the exceptional few but apart from that and my great sense of smell , just peachy'_

His mind was put to rest when she replied. "You know, out there, in Hogwarts?"

"Oh" he could help smiling with relief at the question. '_Thank Merlin it wasn't werewolf based question'_

"Well it's hard to explain really. I feel like Hogwarts is my home though obviously it's not." She was looking at him through wide deep Amber eyes; she was obviously interested in what he had to say.   
"Well I guess it's rather fun. With the students there anything can happen. Anything from the roof caving in, to the potions class exploding…" he chuckled at the thought of Snape going down to the dungeons to find his class blown up. "_I guess he wouldn't care as long as griffindor students were inside when it happened - poor Neville"_

She was leaning in more closely now over the bar. Her rear had left the stool she was sitting on enabling her to move closer as the talked.

"Really? Wow I wish I could have went. Are all the Professors at Hogwarts as nice as you?" the corners of her mouth curved up to form a sly smile, it almost reminded him of Severus _"Oh god no! Don't you dare compare him to her" _as he mentally scolded himself. He pretended not to notice to complement and continued.

"Oh yes, their all really great." A small grin spread over his face, "Well I guess all except Professor Snape."

Even though he had mentioned Snape in the conversation she still seemed interested and gave him a pleading look as though to elaborate.

"As I hear it from the pupils perspective he's ... well ' a greasy, old, hooked noised git' I think is how they put it. None of the pupils like him you see, well as far as I know. I can't blame them either. He's an extremely mean man. He's exceptionally mean to the Griffindor Students and favours his Slytherin's. (His voice turned sarcastic when he talked about the Slytherin's) He's the head of the House you see so he likes to pick on the Griffindor pupils because of this long school rivalry between Slytherin and Griffindor. Well so it seems."

"He sounds awful." she said scrunching up her nose.

"Yes I guess he is" he said laughing.

He took another drink of his fire whiskey. "So where did you go to school?" putting down his empty glass.

She looked startled and slightly embarrassed." I didn't go any were. I was home taught." she gave a sigh "My parents were extremely paranoid" she said wearily waving her hand absently.

"Oh sorry." He felts embarrassed for asking her the question.

"No its fine, it's not your fault. Wel-" she stopped and downed her glass. He looked upset. "I... So its getting less cold at nights now isn't it ... well bar tonight obviously" She didn't take her eyes off her glass as she spoke.

"Yes I guess it is." The change in subject was uncomfortable.  
"Another drink?" He said holding up a nearly empty bottle of Whiskey. She smiled at him and he helped her get three more bottles off of the shelf. They could feel the whiskey taking effect as they walked over to their seats again. Once they had sat down and poured another glass of Whiskey each. She started bombarding him with questions of what life was like in Hogwarts and what things he got up to during his Stays there. Thankfully she never asked about him being a werewolf. She was treating him like a normal person. He was enjoying her company and he hoped she was enjoying his as well.

He had gotten her name out of her eventually. How had he not gotten it before hand? _'Idiot' _he thought to himself.

'_Raven Nyx'_ he thought '_lovely'_

It wasn't until hours later of talking and whiskey that they had noticed sunlight coming in through the window near the door. "Merlin is it that late?" she said whilst giggling randomly.

"I think you mean early" Remus said with a satisfied drunken smirk. "Oh Good God!" he looked at the empty Whiskey bottles on the counter beside them. "Did we really drink all that?" he was gaping openly at the Bottles.

"Well obviously we did" her voice was becoming sluggish. The whiskey was having its full effects now.

"OK Mr Remus I'll just show you to your rooms now hiccup!… and we'll be off shall we?" She tried to look serious and responsible but it all came down when she fell off the stool she was sitting on with a loud THUD!and burst into a fit of laughter.

Remus wobbled over to her and dropped on his rear next to her. Trying not to laugh to hard" Are you snigger ... alright?" he said checking to see she hadn't hurt herself too much.

"Oh yes definitely, I haven't had this much fun... well never from what I can recall. Thou..." she paused and rubbed her bum.

"What's wrong?" Genuine concern was showing on his face as he came closer to her to make sure it wasn't anything serious.

"Uh? Oh no its fine ha though I guess my ass has seen better days "she winced as she touched a tender spot just above her spine.

Remus couldn't help it the sight of Raven on the floor rubbing her arse was too much for him to handle. He fell backwards crying out with laughter. How much had he had to drink?

"What are you laughing at?" she looked at him as though trying to be serious but when she looked at his face she couldn't keep it. He looked genuinely happy. She didn't want to ruin it. He looked so handsome when he smiled.

She couldn't hold her tongue." You know you should smile more often." She said beaming at the grown man lying on the floor in stitches. He stopped laughing after a while and still smiling broadly asked "So why is that then?"

She moved more closely to him so they were only inches apart. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with tears of laughter. His face was slightly flushed from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He smelt of Whiskey but his sent was warm and inviting. He smelled sweet, like cinnamon she noted. '_He's so handsome_'  
He had calmed down more slightly now. She was so close to him. Roses, thyme and whiskey were overwhelming his senses, "_mmm... she's so beautiful_"

Now they were only centimetres away from one another when...

soz ppl your just going to have to wait till my next chapter


End file.
